


Lolly

by FatesFire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Freeform, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Libraries, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatesFire/pseuds/FatesFire
Summary: He was trying not to look…he really was.But every time Draco tried to concentrate on his work it was all he could focus on.J.K Rowling owns everything, I own nothing.Be kind.





	

 

_Lick, lick, slurp_

He was trying not to look…he really was.

_Lick, lick, slurp_

But every time Draco tried to concentrate on his work it was all he could focus on.

_Slurp, lick, lick_

He was sat in what was normally a quiet part of the library desperately trying to catch up on the work he’d missed in his previous year.  It was bad enough needing to repeat, but needing to do so with a rather large group of folk who were once your enemies made it even worse.  It was a humbling experience to say the least, when every bad choice and failure stared you in the face through the eyes of your former adversaries.  And now, one such person was not more than 20 meters away…very attentively sucking on some kind of muggle candy on a stick.

_Slurp, slurp, slurp_

His first instinct was to throw out a nasty retort when he first heard the crude sounds, but the sight of Hermione Granger licking and slurping away at the rather large round multi-colored disc instantly made him hold his tongue.  

_Smack, suck, swallow_

Her puffy red lips were wrapped tight around the candy, while her tongue would occasionally dart out to lick the entire outer surface.

_Suck, suck, swallow_

And it wasn’t so much that it was a rather erotic thing to watch… it was, it really was… but more so that she was so wholly unaware of the attention she was drawing to herself.

_Lick, lick, suck_

Her head was down, the hand not holding the little white stick was wrapped tightly around a quill that was scribbling away.  So intent was she on her work that she didn’t notice the groans from some of the nearby male student body as they rushed out of the library, undoubtedly to  find someplace private to relieve themselves of the vison of her mouth furiously working over the piece of candy.

_Suck, smack, swallow_

Draco himself had a painful erection that would not doubt need dealing with very soon, but the idea of stepping away from what was sure to be his wanking inspiration for the next couple of weeks was too difficult.   He wanted to watch.

_Lick, lick, slurp_

He wanted to see her tongue flatten across the rainbow palette.

_Slurp, slurp, slurp_

He wanted to see her wrap her lips around the now shrinking disc

_Suck, suck, suck_

In fact, now that she’d sucked it down significantly she could fully wrap her mouth around the whole of the candy, and he couldn’t help but wonder if she’d ever put her mouth to such a use in other, more carnal ways.

_Lick, lick, lick_

Certainly not on the Weasel by the way he was also hungrily staring at her, ears beet red and a furious blush tracing down his neck. 

_Swallow_

“Ron, what are you staring at?  You know you have loads to catch up on… you really need to concentrate”

The ginger twit gulped, mumbling something about heading to his room to concentrate.  Draco, however, knew that the only thing the Weasel King was going to concentrate on was wanking his todger dry. 

_Suck, lick, lick_

And now they were alone in the library.

_Lick, lick, suck_

Draco watched as the candy continued to shrink down, her head slightly bobbing as she took it in her mouth.  Merlin how could she just keep sucking like that without getting tired?  His eyes were shrouded with visions of that juicy red mouth wrapped around his cock, licking and sucking him off for hours. This time the groan was his. 

_Swallow_

She stilled as her eyes found his from the other side of the desk.   

“What?” She asked, obviously annoyed for once again being interrupted.

He smirked at her in response.  Her snotty reply made his cock jump at the thought of the feisty little Gryffindor talking back to him in the sack.

Instead of replying he gathered his books, carefully arranging them in front of himself to shield his rock hard shaft, and as he walked by he asked what it was she was eating.

She rolled her eyes at him, but she did reply, “it’s a lolly Malfoy, haven’t you ever had one?” 

He reached down to remove the candy from her hand as he walked up beside her, wrapping his lips around the sweet the way she had, tongue darting out…

_Lick_

_Lick_

_Suck_

_Slurp_

_Swallow_

Her eyes traced his mouth and he could see the start of a blush on her cheeks as she once again found his eyes. 

The taste of the candy coated his tongue and he imagined her whole mouth must be coated in the sweet rainbow flavor.  He really couldn’t help himself.

“Just a taste”, he said quietly, as he carefully placed the dwindled lolly down on the table, slowly placing his now free hand into her tangle of curls. 

Hermione gasped as his firm grip tilted her head back and he moved in to carefully place his lips over hers.  His tongue darted out to trace the sweetness around her lips, begging for entry.  Surprisingly she granted it as her tongue greeted his.

_Lick, lick, slurp, swallow_

He pulled back slowly, smiling at the shocked look on her face.

 “Room of requirement tonight at 9 after prefect rounds”, he was going to buy her 100 of those damn muggle lollies.

He could tell by the way her eyes stayed on his lips as he spoke.  She was thinking about it.  He would have her… but first, he had to handle the now painful situation in his trousers.

“Tonight Granger”, he promised, grabbing the lolly from her desk and walking away.


End file.
